


Rosebud Spanksgiving

by olivebranchesandredwine



Series: Kinky Button [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Because that's what this is, Canon Queer Relationship, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rosebud Spanking, Spanking, Spanksgiving, Spanksgiving 2019, Spanksgiving2019, Spreadsheets, domestic fluffy kink, is fluffy kink a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine
Summary: Patrick asks for a special spanking.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kinky Button [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540069
Comments: 46
Kudos: 100





	Rosebud Spanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> A little early gift for the patrons of the Rosebudd. 
> 
> Happy [Spanksgiving,](https://olivebranchesandredwine.tumblr.com/post/189128168789/spanksgiving-faq) y'all.

Patrick knew he wanted it. Well, he knew he wanted to _try _it. He was pretty sure he’d like it. He certainly liked _thinking _about it. Thinking about it _did _things to him. It made him antsy; it made his cock twitch and harden. 

He had been thinking about it for a while, watching videos, researching, putting relevant information into the Excel workbook he kept in a special locked folder on his laptop. Patrick was pretty sure he was ready to talk to David about it.

It’s just that, well…Patrick still got into his head when it came to sex. Even now, after years together, after learning so many ways to use his hands and mouth and cock to play David’s body like a goddamn sonata, the doubts still crept in. Because for every new thing they’d tried, from the mind-blowing (hello, sounding) to the “let’s not do that again” (waxplay, _nope_), it was only new in the context of _them. _And while there was definitely an appeal to being engaged to his own personal sex guru, sometimes, Patrick just couldn’t quash that fear of inadequacy. For every new (to him) experience, Patrick couldn’t help but worry that it wasn’t new for David. _Been there, done that; Sebastien Raine probably has gallery-sized prints of it somewhere._

So Patrick still fumbled when came to asking for new things in bed, psyching himself up and then out at least two or three times before he actually got up the nerve to tell David what he wanted.

At least the spreadsheets helped.

That’s where he was at now, sitting on the sofa, reviewing a pivot table he’d created to track the orgasm results of previous experiences, working up the courage to call David into the living room.

_Just breathe, Brewer._

“Hey David? Can you come in here for a sec?”

“Mmmkay, but I’ll need to rinse this off in 10 minutes.” David emerged from the bathroom, his face lathered in some sort of green clay goop with a white terrycloth headband pushing his raven hair back from his face. He looked absolutely ridiculous and adorable, and Patrick found himself biting the inside of his cheeks to suppress the laugh threatening to rumble out from his belly. _God, _he felt his face go all heart-eyes as he watched David saunter toward him,_ I love this man_. Even when he didn’t do it consciously, David had this innate ability to set Patrick’s mind at ease. Patrick felt the tension in his shoulders dissolve at the prospect of having a sex talk with David covered in green goo. 

_You can do this._

“Well,” he ran his hand through his hair, a little nervous about getting started. He felt his ears starting to warm up and knew that the flush was spreading across his face and down his neck.

David just grinned at the sight…well, he did what would’ve been a grin if the clay mask wasn’t drying on his face; his eyes were definitely twinkling.

“I want,” Patrick stumbled a bit to find the words, as though he hadn’t practiced what he would say in his head a hundred times already, “I want to try s-something.” He realized that he had ducked his head toward his lap and was looking up through his lashes, unconsciously doing what David called ‘_that _look’ as he spoke. He swallowed thickly and looked up to meet David’s green-faced gaze. “I…uh, I want you to spank me.”

David cocked his head to the side, and his face contorted into what could only be described as confused fondness, “OK?” He lifted an eyebrow up and waited for Patrick to continue.

Patrick inhaled deeply; he was ready for this part. He closed his eyes and let out that breath, slow and steady like he’d learned from Twyla’s yoga classes. “Not just like we’ve done before. I’d like to…well—” he scratched his blunt nails through the short hair at the back of his head, “do something that’s…uh, maybe a little more intense?”

David nodded silently, pursing his lips into a hint of a smile to encourage Patrick to go on.

“I want you to spank my ass—” Patrick held up a hand as David’s eyes narrowed in protest, because he needed to get the words out before he lost his nerve. “my hole, I mean. I want you to spank my ass...my asshole.” And that was it. He looked back to his lap, needing to break eye contact before he saw David’s reaction; he could already feel the flush spreading like wildfire across his face and body. The tops of his ears were burning; he felt the sweat dampening his shirt under his arms and at the small of his back.

They sat there in silence for what felt like three and a half eternities before Patrick hazarded a peek up at his fiancé. David was chewing his lower lip, his brows scrunched up.

“David…um, can you say something, please?” Patrick stammered, his voice quiet and concerned.

David looked down at his hands as he threaded his fingers together and folded his hands delicately in his lap. In an odd reversal, he glanced up at Patrick through his lashes—suddenly Patrick had a much clearer understanding of why David talked about ‘_that_ look’—and let out his own ragged exhale. “Um, I’d be up for that, if you want to try it,” he whispered, fidgeting with a thumbnail, “but we’d need to talk through it more before I’d be comfortable, I think. Because…because, uh, I haven’t ever done that? And, um, well—I, uh…I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” 

Oh. David’s cheeks were turning pink.

_Oh_. Patrick did _not_ expect this.

He reached a tentative hand toward David’s lap, covering both of his fiancé’s hands with his own, and wrapped the other around the back of David’s neck. “So, maybe we can figure it out together?” He flashed a wide smile, and then pulled David in for a kiss, not caring in the slightest as his nose pressed against the dried clay mask on David’s cheek.

“Ow, ow!” David shook free of Patrick’s hands, “My face is cracking. I need to rinse this off first!” He dashed for the bathroom, leaving Patrick breathless and giggly as he watched. He felt like he was floating, giddy at the thought of trying something new for both of them. 

The sound of the shower started up from the bathroom, and Patrick heard David puttering around with various bottles as he continued his skincare routine before he peeked his head out and raised an eyebrow. “You gonna join me?”

Hell yes.

_This was going to be fun. _

—

“Can you tell me a bit more about why you want to try this?” Patrick was leaning against the shower wall as David ran soapy hands up his back, pausing to squeeze the tops of his shoulders. He pressed his thumbs into the the tight cords of muscle on either side of Patrick’s spine, working into what seemed to be perpetual knots in his traps (or as David would say, his “_that_ muscle”) . Probably a side effect of his tendency to jam his hands deep into his pockets and shrug his shoulders up to his ears when he felt any kind of discomfort or nervousness. Patrick loved how David could hit just the right spots to get that tension to release.

“Um, I—_god that feels good, _don’t stop_,_” Patrick grunted as David dug a knuckle into a particularly deep trigger point at Patrick’s scapula, “saw it in a video. And, uh…it looked like fun.” He brought a hand up to the shower wall and rested his forehead against it as David continued to rub. “Mmm, thank you.”

David slid his hands down toward Patrick’s hips, reaching one around to pull him closer and slapping Patrick’s ass lightly with the other. Patrick just hummed at the sensation, and dropped his head back to rest against David’s shoulder. He mouthed at the tendon in David’s neck, licking at the part he could reach as he rubbed his ass against David’s semi-hard dick.

“So you want me to spank your asshole? Tonight? Like a full-on scene?” David asked, and then turned his face to capture Patrick’s mouth for a wet kiss without waiting for a response.

Eventually, Patrick tore his mouth away for long enough to answer. “Not like a whole _thing. _Just wanna try it, see how it feels,” and then turned and wrapped his arms around David’s middle. As he did, David’s arms snaked around the tops of his shoulders, completing his part of the dance they’d been perfecting over the last two years. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of David’s neck, and then pulled back, just enough that they could see each other’s eyes.

“Can we?”

David smushed his mouth to the left in his “Patrick’s being cute” smirk, and nodded.

“Thank you, David,” Patrick gazed up at his beautiful fiancé, his wet hair flattened against his head, and wondered for the zillionth time how he’d gotten so lucky.

“You do realize we’ll need to get out of the shower for this, right?” David teased.

“One more minute.” Patrick nuzzled back into David’s neck and pulled him closer.

—

Eventually, when the water pressure started to drop, they made their way out of the shower, somehow managing to stop pawing at each other long enough to dry off and wrap themselves up in fluffy robes. Patrick dragged David to the table and opened up his laptop, scrolling through the tabs of his workbook to find the spreadsheet labeled rosebud.

With the same rehearsed poise that had gotten Rose Apothecary its additional startup money, Patrick launched into his not-at-all impromptu presentation on asshole spanking, complete with visual aids. He could feel David’s fond gaze boring a hole into his temple, and it made him flush with a combination of bashfulness and bone-deep satisfaction. 

“You’ve made your case, Patrick,” David was smiling, so wide and bright his dimples popped, as he leaned in to kiss Patrick’s cheek, “you know how much I appreciate your thoroughness.” He dropped another kiss to the spot just above the collar of Patrick’s robe. “Let’s do it.”

From there, they divvied up their pre-sex tasks they way they usually did; Patrick stripped the bedding down to the fitted sheet while David got the sex blanket and other essentials out of the chest at the foot of the bed.

“Restraints?” David called over his shoulder toward the kitchen, where Patrick, always the prepared Scout, was getting a tray of snacks ready for later. “Not this time, I don’t think,” he replied.

“Mmmkay,” David continued digging through the chest while he gathered everything they might need.

Patrick stood, admiring the view from behind for a couple minutes before it was too much; he sauntered over and grabbed ahold of David’s hips and rubbed his crotch against David’s ass.

_God, _he thought to himself, _I love that ass._

“Thank you, Mr. Brewer, I’m pretty fond of yours, too,” David was smirking as he turned around, and Patrick realized maybe he hadn’t just thought that last thing. Oh well, it didn’t matter because David was kissing him, wrapping those big strong hands around his neck and scratching blunt nails along the back of his head and Patrick was done with thinking thoughts for the time being.

“Take off your robe and get on the bed,” David growled.

Patrick obeyed.

He crawled toward the middle of the bed, shivering at the roughness of David’s voice. Whatever apprehension his fiancé may have had earlier was gone, if that growl was an indication. Still on hands and knees, Patrick glanced over his shoulder, and with a playful—and,ok, he had to admit, slightly nervous—grin, asked, “How do you want me?”

David stood there, palming his interested dick through the robe as he took in the sight before him. The left corner of his mouth lifted in a signature David smirk and his eyes fucking _sparkled_, an intoxicating combination of dark hunger and playful twinkling. “Mmm, so many delicious possibilities,” he purred, and that was _it_. Patrick tried, in vain, to stifle a whimper. He dropped to rest his weight on his forearms and arched his back, gasping as the head of his cock dragged across the blanket, smearing precome along it as he moved. 

Patrick sighed contentedly when he felt the mattress shifting from David’s weight at the foot of the bed, and gave a satisfied groan as he looked back through heavy-lidded eyes to see David on all fours, stalking toward him like a jaguar ready to pounce.

David grabbed hold of Patrick’s ass, curling his fingers so that his nails dug into the tender skin along Patrick’s hipbones, and pulled him roughly down the bed. Patrick gasped at the sensation and was already looking forward to admiring the crescent-shaped marks in the morning.

“Fuck, David,” His let his head drop down onto the pillow and pushed back into David’s strong hands, “More!” David pressed his fingers into Patrick’s hips, massaging his glutes with the heels of his hands before spreading him open. David brought his head down closer, so close that Patrick could feel the moist heat of David’s breath teasing along his crack. Patrick was whimpering, eager to feel David’s mouth against his most sensitive of skin, licking and nibbling around his rim. It was so close; David’s mouth was _right there, _and then he feinted, turning and sinking his teeth into Patrick’s ass cheek, forcing an undignified little yelp from Patrick’s throat. But then David started to soothe the bite with lips and tongue, and soon Patrick realized he was whimpering again.

“Tell me want you want, Patrick.” Patrick gave a wordless, needy whine and pushed his ass back toward David’s face, making his leaky wet cock bob against his abdomen. “Words, please.”

“David,” he choked out, “_please_.” David traced a path from Patrick’s ass down his thigh with a single fingertip, causing Patrick to shiver, his skin break out in goosebumps. “Please what, love?” David murmured, lips tantalizingly close to Patrick’s skin.

“Wanna feel…want you to spank my hole,” he sputtered out, “Please?”

“Good boy.” David flattened his tongue licked from Patrick’s balls to his rim, making Patrick jump in surprise. “Can you hold yourself open for me?”

Patrick nodded furiously, if a bit awkwardly, since his head was still pressed against the pillow. He reached around and grabbed his ass with both hands, arching his back even further as he spread himself open for David’s touch. “Please, David,” he whimpered, “please.”

“Are you ready,” David asked, sitting back on his heels. He wrapped a loose hand around his own erection and gave himself a few gentle strokes as he admired his gorgeous fiancé spread out before him.

“Yes, please. Green, David. Green.” Patrick’s skin practically vibrated in anticipation, waiting for David’s next move. 

“Hold still for me,” David commanded.

_Fuck. _Patrick’s vision went white at the first smack on his hole. It was like nothing he’d ever felt sending shockwaves of pleasure-pain radiating out from his little pink furl. “Again,” he gasped. The second smack was harder, somehow bigger and louder; the sound of David’s fingers slapping against his hole echoed in his ears. He felt that second one zing all the way down to the tip of his cock. Patrick’s balls tightened up; a familiar tension began to bubble deep in his belly, coiling in on itself like a snake preparing to strike. “More, David, again!” The third one _stung_; Patrick realized that he was crying, but he couldn’t tell if it was from the intensity of David’s fingers slapping his hole or from not getting any friction at all for his painfully hard dick as he rocked his hips in vain, rutting against nothing but air as David pulled his hips back from where they’d wandered forward.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” David cooed, stroking his fingertips up and down Patrick’s spine, and it made Patrick moan even harder, “I’m so proud of you. Do you think you can take two more?”

Patrick’s thighs were trembling, and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold himself up and open for David. But he wanted to make David proud; he wanted to feel David’s fingers on his hole again; he wanted David to tear him apart. He nodded his head against the pillow.

“Words, Patrick. Color, please?”

“Green. Greengreengreen,” Patrick muttered against the pillow; he only vaguely registered that his fingernails were digging into his skin. “More, please. I can take it.”

After the fourth smack, Patrick bit his lip so hard his mouth was flooded with the coppery taste of blood as he continued to hump the air, but he was so _close_. He was close, but he could hold on for one more before he came, and then he could come and David would be _so proud _of him.

The fifth and final smack reverberated throughout his entire body, shooting waves of pleasure through his prostate, his balls, up his spine. He felt the tingle of it in his fucking _skull _somehow, and it was better than he imagined; and it was suddenly just _too much _and he let his orgasm consume him like a wildfire, burning him up from the inside as it ripped its way from his body, a ribbon of white heat that just kept going until just as suddenly he was spent. His knees gave out and he collapsed with an “oof” into the sticky mess beneath him.

“Fuck,” Patrick was only vaguely aware of David muttering obscenities as he kneeled over him, jerking himself furiously, and then he felt the heat of David’s release pulsing onto his ass and back. David rubbed his come into Patrick’s skin as he crawled up his body, and then David was licking his neck and nuzzling into his hair.“I’mproud of you,” David mouthed against his ear as he continued running running his hands up and down Patrick’s back, “you did so well for me.”

“Yeah?” Patrick croaked, giving him proud little smile as he turned toward him, “you are?”

“Yes, love,” he answered, his voice was low and rough and so _so _fond. “So proud of you,” David was using his _soft _voice and Patrick was gonna _die _because he loved David so so much. Patrick didn’t know if he was ready to move yet, if he was capable of movement, even, and he could tell that his asshole was gonna be sore later, but that didn’t matter because David was feathering gentle kisses along his temple and everything just felt _right_.

“Hey, David?” he slurred as he fought to hold off sleep for just a few more minutes while David somehow managed to tug the soiled blanket out from beneath him and pull the duvet up around them both.

“Yes, Patrick,” David whispered.

“Thank you. Can we talk more later?”

“Always—” Patrick was asleep before David finished talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, kids, when it comes to trying new things, be like Patrick. Research the fuck out it. Spreadsheets optional.


End file.
